Hero
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: The way Kim sees the events of "I'm Stupid."  Enjoy.


Hero

[A/N: Kim's side of the story.  Enjoy.]

[Disclaimer: KP and all that is Disney's stuff.  The song is from Chad Kreoger.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            Kim Possible flopped onto her bed, rolling around and wrapping herself up in her blanket.  It was winter, and it was cold.  Kim snickered a bit—she was wrapped up burrito style.

            It had been peaceful for the past three weeks.  No Drakken, no Senor Senior Sr., no Gill.  Not a single beep about some sort of evil world domination plan.

I am so high, I can hear heaven 

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, but heaven…no, heaven don't hear me._

            There was one problem with that.  No Shego.  Kim sat up in her blanket and looked out the window in her room.  The stars gleamed brightly on the light layer of snow.  There was going to be much more snow overnight, and most likely enough to 'expand' the soon-to-come winter break.

            Kim smiled a bit.  Despite all the fighting, she couldn't help but really like Shego.  It was a shock for Ron to hear it.  But he just shrugged it off and said it was just fine with him.  Then he asked how exactly would she make it happen.

            Possible didn't have much of any idea yet on how to tell Shego how she felt, but she'd make it happen.

----------

            "Heads up, KP!" Ron shouted, hurling a snowball at his friend.  It splattered on Kim's shoulder and Ron laughed in triumph.  Rufus also laughed, sitting on Ron's shoulder with a warm scarf around his neck.

            SPLAT!  Tara hit Ron in the back with a snowball.  The cheerleading squad laughed and ganged up on Ron.  Soon the blond boy and his naked mole rat were buried in the snow.

            "Kim, why are we here?" Bonnie was the only one sitting out of the snow fight, "I thought you said this was an emergency meeting for tomorrow's game."

And they say that a hero could save us 

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

Watch as we all fly away 

            "Yeah." Kim replied, "Just a reminder to wear your winter uniforms."

            "You could have told us that on the phone." Bonnie stood up and started to leave.

            "But that wouldn't have been fun!" Ron poked his head free of the snow and shouted in unison with Tara.  The two blushed, and Rufus laughed at his 'brother's' embarrassment.  Kim laughed right along with Rufus until the snowballs came her way.

----------

            The game went well enough.  The Mad Dogs won, and the squad got its usual praise.  Kim was fast asleep that night.  Everything was quiet in Middleton.

Someone told me 

_Love would all save us_

_But, how can that be?_

Look what love gave us 

            And then the rumbling started.  Kim woke and looked out her window.  The peace was too good to last.  There was a large robot stomping its way towards the Possible home.

            Kim was out in a minute, facing the big black robot.

            "Time to meet your downfall, Kim Possible!" Drakken spat her name in hatred.

            "So not!" Kim taunted right back, "Why don't you go back to trying to make lousy robots, _Drew_?"

            "GRAH!"  The robot swiped at Kim fast and hard.  Yet again, cheerleading saved the day…night.  Kim flipped over the metal arm and stood defiantly behind the robot.

            "Give it up, Dr. Drakken!" Kim shouted to the robot, "You know I'll win!"

            "Not this time." Drakken readied and fired the huge laser in the robot's right arm.  Kim rolled forwards and dodged the blast, pulling out the 'Kimmunicator' as she did.

            "Wade!" she panted to the super-genius, "Weakness!  Please, and thank you!"  In the time she had spent running from the robot, she didn't notice the robot had turned around and fired the laser at her again.  Someone tackled her, however.

            "Thanks, Ron." Kim thought it was her friend and sidekick that had used his infamous dumb skills to save her.  But it was Shego.

            "Run, Kim." the black-haired woman sounded brave and worried at the same time.

            "Where have you been, Shego?  Kill her now!"  Shego shook her head, smiling, the fire turning on.  Kim and Shego dodged the multiple blasts that came their way.

            "What're you going, Shego?  You're supposed to be trying to—"

            "Kill you?" Shego interrupted, her poisonous eyes staring at Kim with pure emotion, "Never, Kimmy."

            "Such passion." Drakken mocked, "Both of you can die, then!"  Kim found herself staring down the barrel of the laser.  There was no way to escape the blast.

            "KIM!"

A world full of killing 

_And blood spilling_

That world never came 

            Shego was in front of her, taking the blast.  Kim stared on in terror.  Shego fell back, her red blood dripping onto Kim.  Shego looked up at Kim with a bloody smile, her head in Kim's lap.

            "Love you, Kimmy." Shego winked weakly.  The laser had cooled and was getting ready to fire again.  Shego threw the massive green fireball deep into the laser, causing a jam-effect in the mechanics.  An explosion, and the robot was consumed.

            "Love you, Kimmy." Shego said again, her voice weak and her eyes closing.

----------

            Kim sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, rocking back and forth.

            One week ago, Kim was just happily dreaming about Shego.  Three hours ago, she had found out that the dream wasn't just a dream.  Now she was sitting in a hospital waiting room, hoping and praying that Shego would live through surgery.

            "Come on, KP, it's OK." Ron hugged his best friend, "Shego's managed to survive being buried in molten cheese.  She'll get out of this."  Kim hugged Ron back, starting to cry on his shoulder.  Rufus escaped Ron's pocket and crawled up to hug Kim's arm.

            "Kim, honey." Dr. Possible hadn't been involved in the surgery, but was allowed closer than the usual citizen, "Good news.  Shego is stable."

            "She's OK?" Kim looked up with hope.  Her mother nodded.  Kim lit up and hurried to find Shego's room.

----------

Now that the world isn't ending 

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

And that's why I fear it won't do 

            Kim sat at Shego's side through the little remaining bit of night, and through the day.  Ron had gone to go talk to the cheerleaders for some reason—one he wouldn't say.  Someone was knocking at the door.  Kim called the OK, and the door squeaked open.

            A person with spiky silver hair was standing in the doorway, a bouquet of roses in one arm.  It was a girl around the same age as Kim.  She was wearing a beige shirt and blue jeans beneath a hooded yellow trenchcoat.  A little ball of brown and white fur was sitting on her shoulder.

            "Hello." the girl said, "You must be Kim Possible.  These are for miss Shego."  She handed the roses to Kim and then added, "Don't worry.  I'm just a friend.  Bye."

            "Hey, who are you?" Kim tried to ask, but the door had already swung shut.  A moment later, Ron ran into the room, a large bouquet of various flowers in his hands.  A large note was hanging on the string that tied the flowers together.

            "'Sup, Kim?" Ron grinned, "I'm back!  I got everyone to sign the note thing!  Well, everyone except Bonnie.  Hey, where'd those roses come from?"  Kim blinked a few times to decipher the fast speech.

            "Ron, did you see a person with a yellow coat walk out of here?" Kim was confused—he must have seen the girl.

            "Nope." Ron shook his head, "Anyway, these are for Shego.  Give 'em to her when she wakes up."

And they say that a hero could save us 

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

Watch as we all fly away 

            Kim put the flowers onto the table beside the bed and went back to watching Shego sleep.  It seemed like an awful eternity to Kim.  Shego's fingers twitched and her eyes opened.

            "Hey, Kimmy." Shego smirked, "Is Drakken in prison?"

            "Yeah." Kim couldn't keep her voice from shaking in happiness, "You OK?"

            "I'll be fine." Shego said dismissively with a grin.  She looked towards the flowers, and Kim followed her gaze.

            "Ron got the squad to sign it." Kim picked up the larger bouquet and gave it to Shego, "Everyone 'cept Bonnie.  Look, even Rufus signed it."  Shego smiled at the note.  Kim picked the roses up and handed them to Shego, a confused look on her face.

            "Who's that from?" Kim had to ask.  Shego read the note quickly and then ripped it off.

            "A friend." the black-haired woman said in a soft, happy voice, "Here.  I want you to have these."  She handed the roses to Kim, a smile on her face.

            "Shego…" Kim sniffled, "Thank you."

            "Ah, it's nothing." Shego waved her hand slightly.  Kim put the roses aside and leaned close to Shego.

And they're watching us 

_They're watching us_

As we all fly away 

            "I love you too, Shego."

And they're watching us 

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

            Kim leaned forwards and kissed Shego.  Shego returned the kiss.  Both of them were happy.

And they're watching us 

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

_—end—_


End file.
